A different take on Beauty and the beast
by BeccaLovely
Summary: Some things has been changed in this story but we still have a beautiful girl that is captured by a beast in a castle. And we will still see the love story slowly take form between them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nine years. Nine years since that horrible night that changed it all. He sat up in the old trashed attic where he had a good view over the rainy night. He couldn't sleep. Not that it was easy to sleep other nights but on this particular night it had been impossible. It´s been exactly nine years today since his life changed.

He looked down at his hands. Or what have been his hands nine years ago. He never known what to call his so-called hands. Hands, claws? None of those words seemed to fit. He sighed deeply and thought back on how these nine years have taken place. Being alone in darkness and desperation. There was no hope. None what so ever. During several occasions, he has thought of ending it. Just jump from the balcony and let the servants inherit the castle. But every time he´s been close something had stopped him. He didn't know why because what had he left to live for? But every time he tried to end his sad miserable life he couldn't finish it. Maybe he was coward. Or maybe it was a tiny little hope of not spending the rest of his life alone. Even if it was more a fantasy than hope he liked the idea.

A howling filled the night air. The wolves probably tried to collect themselves for a hunt. He had encountered the pack before and they had let each other be. As long as he didn't hunt they're prey they let him run through the forest in peace. Another howl filled the air and he watched out over the dark forest. The rain poured down and the wind tore at the trees. It was a stormy night not unlike the one nine years ago. But then his delicate ears perceived something. A sound that didn't belong in the darkness, the rainy night or in the unkind woods. It was a call. A panicked and exhausted call for help. He pointed he´s ears and looked down at the castle gates. An elderly round man ran in and shut the gates behind him seconds before the wolfs would have got a hold on him. The wolf´s yelped angrily at the other side of the gates and the man could breathe out. As he collected himself the man looked up at the giant castle before him.

The lord was petrified where he sat up in the tower looking down at the man. There haven't been any visitors in years. It would have been the best if it was a woman who came running for protection but who knows. Maybe he had daughters or a younger sister? He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He rose and run out of the attic, down the stairs and reached the door just as the frenetic knocking could be heard. Lumiere showed up in one of the door arches that led to a corridor which in turn led to the castles dining wing. That said the kitchens, dining rooms and the larders.

``Lead him to the great dining hall but make sure you are the only one he sees.´´ He said and waited for a silent nod from Lumiere before he ran in to the corridor and on to the castles grandiose dining hall. Or once it has been grandiose and magnificent. But now it was dark and dusty. There hadn't been served a meal here for more than ten years. But it was perfect, because of the dark the shadows could play here. He quickly lighted some candles at the end of the table where the guest would sit. He let the rest of the hall be dark and continued on to the other side of the table and sat down. He pulled up the hood over his head just to be safe. He waited and listened attentively. It didn't take more than a minute before the sounds of double sets of footsteps could be heard. The door slid up and Lumiere was first to enter. After him came the man. He was a bit shorter than average with some whitening straws of hair on the head. He had a big white moustache over the lip and old clothes. He looked curious but in the same time worried as he entered the room. Lumiere pulled out the chair for him and the man gave him a thankful smile before he sat down.

``Oh thank you my good sir.´´

I thought now was a good time to announce my presence.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Okey, so now I'm going over all the differences in my story.

\- The Beast is the only one that is cursed. That meaning the household employees is still human in this story. And also, the beast is cursed forever. Meaning there's no way of making him human again.

\- The Beast isn't going to look like the beast in the movie (Neither the animated or the live-action one) But I will come to that later in the story.

\- The beast's personality is a bit different in my story. In what way, you will soon find out 😉

\- Some events in this story may differ a little, like how Belle is ending up in the beast's castle.

\- Gaston does´nt exist in this story.

\- In the beginning of this story it will hold a T-rating. But later as the story progress it will probably go up to M-rating, I will of course tell at what chapter its going to move up to M.

Okey, this is my absolute first upload here, so exciting! I love getting reviews on everything I write but please be nice to me here in the beginning since I'm so new here. And for those of you that haven't guessed it yet, English is not my birth language. So I apologise if the text seems wrong or misspelled at some times. I'm really trying my best at writing as good of a story that I can! Most of this story is already written but in my own language so right now im just trying to translate the whole thing to english.

Hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

The deal

Disclaimer: I dont own Beauty and the Beast.

``Lumiere, make sure to come back with a good meal for our guest.´´

The man jumped and squinted into the darkness to decide where I was.

``As you wish my Lord.´´ Lumiere said and nodded before he disappeared through a door that led to the kitchen.

``Am I assuming you are the lord of the castle?´´ the man asked doubtfully.

``That is correct.´´ I shortly answered.

``Then I would like to humbly thank you for the refugee that you been given me.´´

``That won't be necessary cause I very rarely give away things without asking for anything in return.´´

``Oh but sir, I don't have any money. I was attacked by wolfs but managed to escape. They would have caught me if I hadn't reached through your gates. I am very sorry for the trouble I cause you but please, don't throw me out in that storm to meet the wolfs.´´

``I don't require money. I have lots of it. What I want is information about you. I will give you as much food as you can eat tonight. I give you a warm bed for you to sleep the rest of the night in and a fresh horse for you to travel home with tomorrow. All I require from you is honest information about you and your life.´´

The man looked surprised. But he didn't seem very smart regarding other people's intentions. Completely clueless of manipulative intentions and hidden agendas. So, he nodded eagerly.

``I can absolutely give you that. I can tell you all you wish to know.´´

Just as I expected. Right then Lumiere entered with two trays filled with food that he put down in front of the man. He smiled and went back to stand along the wall.

The man immediately began to eat while he started to tell his story.

``My name is Maurice. I'm a businessman. I was married and have five wonderful children. Once we were very wealthy. Not like you of course but we had a beautiful mansion and a few servants. I could afford to buy dresses of nicest silk for my daughters and I could provide an excellent education for my sons. We had a wonderful life.´´ Maurice said and picked up a chicken leg. Immediately I wanted to know more about his daughters but I couldn't be to eager and obvious or else he would notice.

``In the way you speak, it seems like all of this happened a while ago. And as I can see on your worn coat with a hole in one of the pockets you and your family doesn't live like that anymore.´´

Maurice looked ashamed on his coat to later squint in the darkness to distinguish where I was.

``What happened?´´ I asked to push him a bit.

``My beautiful wife died. Pneumonia.´´

``I'm sorry.´´ I said mainly to let him keep perceive me as polite.

``It was many years ago.´´ Maurice said and shook his head. Like he tried to shake away the horrible memories.

``After her dead I lost my sense for business. We lost a lot of our fortune and had to move to a smaller house. A great business opportunity showed up and I thought I could get the family on our feet again. I had spend some of the money i recieved from the mansion on on a couple of cargo ship. It was so called fool proofed.´´ Maurice said and an expression of irritated irony filled his face.

``The ships was only going to one middle port and from then on it was easy waters to cross, free from pirates and tax collection ships. But then the storm arrived. It had came from nowhere and sunk all the ships. My investment sank to the bottom of the sea and I had to force my family to move again. This time to a farm. On a farm you can at least scrape together some food on the table.´´ he said with a sad tone.

By now I was done listening to his bloody failed career. I wanted to hear more about the daughters.

``Tell me more about your family.´´

``Well, there is my two sons. Marcus and Andre. Marcus is twenty seven and Andre twenty five. Then there is Cozette, Marjorie and Belle. Cozette is twentytwo and Marjorie is turning twenty. Belle is the youngest and is seventeen.´´

``And all of them is still living at home?´´

``They chosen it themselves. Marcus and Andre is probably feeling compelled to because without them there is no one who can do the heavy work on the farm. My daughters cant and I'm to old. But Andre has started to meet with the bakers daughter for a while now. It wont take long before they marry and get their own house.´´

``What about your daughters? How is it that they aren't married yet? Most women get married away when they are around fifteen.´´

``Yes in our past wealthy life both Cozette and Marjorie would have been married and had their own family's by now. But if you are a poor family with nothing but your name as a valuable property you wont get to far. To get a daughter married away the girl has to be beautiful if the husbands family is to oversee her economic situation. Even if I love my daughters, Cozette and Marjorie doesn't seem to get any interest from the men in the village. And as I mention I don't have the money to buy them good marriages.

``You are very quiet about your third daughter… Belle´´ I said with curiosity.

``With Belle there is a different case. When she walks past, all eyes are on her. But she refuses. She's saying that she at least want to know the person she's going to marry. And all the men I introduced her to have only caused irritation with her.´´

``Really? How so?´´

Maurice kept talking at the same time he started to finish his meal. Completely deaf for my curiosity.

``She is a good-hearted soul. She loves to read. In reality I want to give her a fine education rather than any of my other children. But only women of noble are allowed to study.´´

I nodded and asked him to continue.

``Its easy for Belle to dream away. I think she fantasise of more than a simple farm life even if she would never complain about it. I think she want to be in love before she gets married. One time she said to me that she wants to love the inside of a man more than she loves the outside.

I couldn't resist to smile. This woman sounded to good to be true. I waved for Lumiere who left his place at the wall to come and stand right beside me.

``Lumiere, ask Cogsworth for help and go down to the accounting office and get one of the coffins. Carry it up here.´´

``Are you going to give away a whole coffin to the man?´´ Lumiere asked with surprise.

``No, im going to propose a deal and im going to need something he cant say no to.´´

Lumiere probably senced what I was about to do but he nodded and disappeared.

``You must really love your children a lot.´´

Maurice nodded and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

``I do. Do you have any children yourself my lord?´´

I chuckled and wondered how my offspring would really look like.

``No I don't.´´

``You want to give them everything you know. Give them everything the world has to offer. Once I had the means to do so. Now I can barely give them food on the table.´´

``That has to be painful.´´

``It is. I left because I received news that one of my ships had made it. But when I arrived in the town a lot of city officials began to meddle in the cause. They stated that according to some laws the cargo fell in their property. So I had to sell my horse and walk the rest of the way home. I still don't know what to say to my children. They believe I'm going to come home with a smaller fortune. Enough to get us on our feet again. Instead there would be another disappointment.´´

Maurice hang with his head and I could almost feel his self-pity. Then I heard the sound of stomping feet and tired sighs.

``Maybe you still can return home with a fortune and make your children happy.´´

Maurice looked up just as the door went up and Lumiere and Cogsworth came stomping into the room with a big coffin between each other.

Tiredly they put it down on the floor. Cogsworth was breathing so loudly it fell on Lumiere to open up the coffin to reveal the treasure that could be found within.

Maurices eyes went big as apples. During a couple of seconds he didn't say a word while Lumiere and Cogsworth backed away to stand against the wall.

``But my lord… how can I… How am I ever going to repay you?´´ Maurice said and slid down the chair and on to his knees.

``Don't get to carried away.´´ I said and got up from the chair without entering the light. ``As I mentioned before I very rarely give away things without requiring something in return.´´

``But my lord I have been completely honest. I have nothing to offer you.´´

``I know you been honest but you do have one thing to offer mer.´´ I said and waited for him to search for my look again.

``Belle. Your daughter for this coffin.´´

Maurice gasped.

``But my lord! Not Belle. Why do you want one of my daughters?´´

``I have my reasons. It's enough to say that I been without female company for a long time.´´

``You want me to marry her away to you?´´

``To marry would be a completely choice of her own. I'm probably going to ask her but she is completely free to say no if that's what she wants. However its her company and affection I want so that is a requirement that rests upon her.´´

Maurice seemed to think about it.

``Why Belle? I have two other daughters who's probably more suitable in age for you. Not to speak of the fact that they want to get married unlike Belle. So why her?´´

``You said it yourself. She's the most beautiful one of them and according to what you been telling me, she can easily look past superficial things.

That seemed to make him think. Maurice squinted once again after me in the darkness.

``Why are you hiding in the dark? During this hole dinner, I've never been able to see you at all. Why?´´

``I don't look like you. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I can offer you a way out of poverty for the rest of your life, if you give me your daughter in return.´´

``It sure does matter! How am I going to send my youngest daughter away to a man that isn't brave enough to show himself?´´ he said stubbornly. I sighed and had enough. I stepped out the last steps into the light and as expected the fear came over Maurices face. At first he couldn't make a sound. He just looked at me and breathed terrified.

``You… you are…´´

``Yes yes.´´ I said impatiently. ``I'm still waiting for an answer. I can promise you that Belle is going to be treated like a royalty. And you and the rest of your family can live better than you ever did before.´´

``But… but you are a monster.´´ Maurice said and met my eye with fear. I sighed irritated. Like I didn't already know that.

``Yes or no?´´ I said with my patience soon running out.

``Monster…. A monster… I can't send my youngest daughter to a monster.´´ Maurice mumbled. I stepped closer and he instinctively recoiled back. I stopped at the coffin and let my fingers sweep over the coins that almost fell over the edge.

``Its your choice. You would be able to give your sons and remaining daughters a fantastic life again. Spoil them with dresses, fancy titles, jewellery, educations and marriages. All you need to do is to send one of your five children to live here with me where she's going to live even more fancier than you ever will. Well well… it's your choice.´´ I said and nodded to Lumiere and Cogsworth to come over and take the coffin away. They started to close the lid and prepared to lift the heavy coffin once again.

``Wait!´´ Maurice said and I squinted back towards him. I could catch a glimpse of the greediness in his eyes.

``Cant I send Cozette who's the oldest? Belle is still so young.´´

``No.´´ I answered firmly. ``I want Belle or else no deal.´´ I said and knocked lightly on the coffin to make my point. Maurice sighed deeply.

``Can I have your word that she won't get hurt?´´ He asked with tears in in his voice. I hesitated. Would I be able to control myself when she showed up? Yes, I had to.

``You have my word that she won't get hurt.´´

Maurice sighed loudly and hung his head while a tear ran down his cheek. Then he nodded.

``Lumiere, show our guest to a suitable bedroom. Cogsworth, start prepare for his travel home tomorrow.´´ Both men nodded in silence and soon enough the room was empty except for me and the big coffin. I closed the lid and locked it. Maybe, just maybe this would succeed. I was brave enough to believe.

The day after I was up early to see that everything was going as planned. It was decided that Lumiere was the one who would accompany Maurice home to see that everything was going to go as planned.

The wagon was loaded with the coffin and two horses stood in front of the wagon, ready to pull. I was waiting next to Lumiere who at the moment started climbing the stares up to the drivers seat. Soon Cogsworth arrived with Maurice in tow. Maurice looked still absolutely devastated when he landed an eye on me. He shook his head and cried.

``May god forgive me for my betrayal.´´ he murmured.

``God is ironic.´´ I said bitterly. ``You have given your children a better life then you could even hope for.´´

He looked sceptical at me.

``Promise me she wont get hurt.´´

``Yes I promise that I wont hurt her in any way.´´ I said tiredly and nodded to Cogsworth who ushered Maurice up in the carriage. Lumiere nodded affirmative and commanded the horses into a trot. Soon they were gone from the castles land and moved further into the woods. At the evening Lumiere woud be back with a beautiful woman. I dared to hope.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay! So this time the chapter became a lot longer. I think next chapter will probably hold the same length. So, next time we will meet Belle and how will she react to her fathers deal? Well, you have to find out in the next chapter that i hope will be up in a week from now so stay tuned!

And as i mentioned before, english is not my birth language, (I really cant mentioned that enough!) so have patience with me if theres any wrong in the text.


	3. Chapter 3

The exchange

Belles POV

It was a wonderful day. The sun was shining and the wind was playing at the tree branches. The tomatoes had grown so big that it was time to pluck them now. All the hens have been given away one egg each today and even Cozette and Marjorie was in a good mood today. Andre and Marcus was out ploughing the fields and it seemed to be a very good day.

The only thing that could do this day even better was if dad would come home today. No one in the family said anything about it but I could feel the anxiety grow in the house. Dad should have been home by now. Probably we were all wondering the same thing. Have he left the city yet? Maybe he was still stuck there? Had he been lost in the woods? He wasn't very young anymore, no matter how much he tried to deny it. The cat slipped over the vegetable garden, I sighed and petted him over the back. He pressed himself contentedly against my palm. At least he was free of any kind of concern. I was on my way back in to the house to prepare for dinner when I heard the sound of horse hooves. I looked over at the forest and out on the road came two big horses, pulling a wagon behind them. Two men sat at the carriage but they were too far away for me to be able to distinguish anything more.

At the crossroad, you could either turn left down to the village or right up to our farm. The carriage turned right. I immediately called for Marcus and Andre. They paused their work and walked up to me instead.

``Who is that? Do you think it has anything to do with dad?´´ I asked them curiously.

``It can't be dad who's coming home in such a fine carriage. Maybe it's someone who brings news about his journeys?´´ Marcus said.

``Marjorie and Cozette, get down with you!´´ Andre yelled.

Complaints and sighing's could be heard from upstairs when my older sisters transcended the stairs and came down.

``What is it?´´ Cozette complained.

``And who is it that's coming?´´ Marjorie asked.

``Do you think its dad? And that he got paid very good for the cargo?´´

``Even if he was well paid he would never waste the money on such a beautiful carriage with two so expensive horses.´´ Marcus said and he sounded very critic.

But I seemed to be the only one focusing on the two men instead of the carriage and horses. One of them looked more familiar the closer they got. I squinted my eyes and gasped before I started to run towards the carriage.

``Dad!´´ I yelled and heard my siblings run after me.

It was dad that sat in the carriage. He with the old jacket and the thin white hair on his head. It was he who sat there! It was him! I ran and felt my heart pound harder of joy. Then dad raised his head and I saw his face, full of tears in his eyes. When he met my eye, he burst out even more into tears. I stopped at the path when my siblings ran past me all the way to the carriage. But when they got close they got the same confused faces that I probably already got. What had really happened?

My siblings went alongside the carriage, asking all kinds of questions but dad didn't answer a single one because of his crying. I've never seen dad cry like that in my whole life. He was trembling and sobbing and couldn't say a single word. The wagon and the siblings passed me and I started follow the carriage up to the house. There the coachman held in the horses and stepped down to the ground. Dad didn't move from where he sat up on the bench.

By now my siblings was really worried and almost shouted their questions to dad.

Hesitantly I walked forward at the same time as Marcus pulled dad down from the wagon.

``Dad, pull yourself together!´´ Marcus said and I could hear how he tried to sound harsh even if he didn't manage. I took dads hand in mine.

``Dad, what's happening?´´ I asked and he looked at me with a glance I couldn't comprehend. Like he was sorry to see me here. He looked so happy to see me but at the same time so sad that I was here.

``Belle… oh my Belle!´´ he said and put his arms around me while he whispered the words "Im sorry" over and over again in my ear. I could feel his tears soaking up my hair and I became more and more confused over the situation. Then the coachman stepped in.

``Good day everyone, Im Lumiere.´´

``And who are you?´´ Andre quickly interrupted suspiciously. The coachmen with the name Lumiere looked at Andre with dislike.

``Im here as a delegate for my master. It is my understanding that your father and my master has agreed on a deal.´´

``What kind of a deal?´´ Marcus asked.

``I think it's better your father tells you.`` Lumiere said and looked expectantly at my father.

Dad looked at Lumiere with his crying eyes. He let go of my hand and looked ashamed in to my eyes.

``Belle… you have to go with this man.´´ he said so quietly that I could barely hear him.

It felt like time stopped for a moment. My siblings attacked dad with questions and angry faces but I was barely listening. It was like my brain had understood daddy's words but I just couldn't believe them. I didn't want to hear any of it and started shaking my head.

``No… no dad, why?´´

``Well I… him, the monster… so much gold… we can have it good again.´´ he murmured for an answer and refused to meet my gaze.

``Dad, what are you saying!?´´ I shouted but didn't receive an answer. The panic started to spread within me. Did I have to leave my family? Leave my home? Why?

``It seems like I have to interpose again since I'm guessing your Belle?´´ Lumiere asked doubtfully.

I nodded in silence.

``My master offered your father a huge amount of money in return that one of his daughters came to live with my master in his castle.´´

``What? One of his daughters?´´

``Well… I think it was rather after hearing your fathers story's about his children my master decided that he wanted specifically you.´´

``But why her?´´ Cozette asked.

``Yeah, she's the youngest one and doesn't even want to get married. I would love to accompany you back to your master.´´ Marjorie chimed in. Probably after hearing the word "castle".

``You will certainly not madame. My master specifically required the girl named Belle.´´ Lumiere answered rather severed.

``You sold Belle? You have sold your youngest child?´´ Marcus said with anger at my father.

Dad seemed to come alive and first looked at me before he quickly turned his gaze at Lumiere.

``Oh Please monsieur! He can't come here! Please don't let him eat us all up!´´

At these words Marjorie and Cozette screamed with terror and Lumiere looked disliking at them.

Then Andre expressed surprise.

``What the…!´´

We turned around since he had climbed up on the wagon. In the wagon he had opened the lid to a coffin filled with shining gold coins. Everyone except dad and Lumiere looked at the coffin with fascination. Then Lumiere cleared his throat.

``Well! Let me just say that my master is a special man who nevertheless made a deal with your father. This coffin and a similar one every tenth year in return for that Belle accompany me and then stay at my master's castle. And Belle…´´ he said and looked straight at me.

``My master has given your father his word that he won't harm you. I know my master and that's a promise he will intend to keep.´´

Lumiere tried to look trustful and I couldn't stop thinking about all that money in the coffin. I started to understand in a small level dad's hard choice. He was given the opportunity to make the life better for four of his children. The price was the happiness of his fifth child. And when I thought of refusing and just lock myself up in the house I could feel the guilt creep over me. If I just accompanied Lumiere now my family could live like they once used to. They could live well. Right then I decided and gave Lumiere a nod.

``I will go with you.´´

Lumiere nodded, very satisfied.

``I'll just go and get some of my clothes.´´

``That won't be necessary. My master has more than enough beautiful dresses for you to wear. You don't have to bring anything since everything you wish for is going to be given to you.´´ he said and helped me up on the drivers bench. After that Lumiere went to help Andre to carry down the coffin. Dad was still crying and Marcus still looked as mad as before. Then he stretched out to me.

``Belle, you don't have to do this. We´ve been surviving pretty good and we can still do so. We don't need all this wealth.´´ he said and looked harshly on me. He wanted me to change my mind.

``Speak for yourself.´´ Cozette stated.

``Yeah I think you're doing the right thing Belle.´´ Marjorie said. Marcus turned to probably say something scathing but I quickly grabbed him.

``Marcus… its okay. Everything will probably work out good. I'm gonna try to send letters if I would be allowed to write letters. Take good care of dad and the family. And live really well for the money.´´

Marcus smiled and squeezed my hand tightly.

``Sweet little sister. You've been sold and still want the best for the ones who sold you.´´ he sad and watch at my dad and sisters with anger in his eyes. ``But sure, I promise you to take care of the family. Not for them, but because of you asking me to do so.´´

``Thank you big brother.´´ I said before I let go of his hand and straighten up in the seat.

Lumiere came and sat down next to me and gave the horses commando to move. The wagon started to move down the path and back to the woods.

I turned and gave the house, my family and my home a last long look. Dad was still crying with Andre who tried to usher him into the house. Cozette and Marjorie stood and admired the money in the coffin. And Marcus stood and watch me disappear bit by bit. Not until the wagon entered the woods and the farm disappear from my vision I turned my gaze forward.

The wagon was moving slow and steady forward. At the beginning, not a word was spoken. You could still here the sounds from the village but the deeper the wagon moved into the forest the more obvious became the silence.

All you could here now was the bird's song and the scratching from what I thought was a badger or perhaps a skunk. Then I started to think of what had really happened. And what have been said.

``Monsieur Lumiere, if I may ask…?´´

``You can ask whatever you want ma cherie.´´ he said with a ton of compassion in his voice. He actually seemed to care about what happens to me.

``What did dad mean with "monster" and that your master maybe would come to eat us?´´

Lumiere twisted uncomfortably.

``My master… doesn't look like everyone else. You can say that he has a slightly disadvantageous appearance.´´

``So my dad was right when he said he is a monster?´´

Lumiere abruptly turned to me.

``He most certainly is not! He´s… been having a hard life, but he is as much a man as I am.´´

I sat quiet for a moment and Lumiere didn't say anything either. But I started to get curious with this master of his.

``Why did he want to…buy me?´´ I asked and I could feel how hard the words were to say. I could feel the tears behind my eyes when I thought of what dad had done. Lumiere sighed.

``I really shouldn't say anything about it. But even if he never would admit it he feels lonely. Back in the days before he looked as he does today women were all over him. But now he hasn't had any female company for a very long time.

``So what am I going to be to him? Does he wanna marry me or does he want to… have me as his mistress? Please don't let it be that. I've never been with a man before.´´ I said and couldn't stop the sneaks that escaped me.

``With all honesty I don't know. I think he maybe would like to propose but you will have all right to say no if that's what you want. When it comes to the more intimate part… I think its probably something he would love to do but he will never force you to something you don't want to.´´

I sighed heavily and wiped away a tear. I had a feeling I probably wouldn't like my new life.

*****************AUTHORS NOTE**********

Alright, sorry it took a little more than a week but i was invited to a little surprise trip now over easter and could´nt access my computer during this time.

So now Belle is on her way! Please leave comments on what you think about my version of how Belle is ending up in the castle, as any one else reviews make me happy :-D.

In the next chapter they will finally meet! And the beasts looks will be revealed. Dont worry i will only hint about what is going to happen in the next chapters now in the beginning so this will soon end. Unfortunately i dont know when this will be up (have a lot to do in school for now.) but im going to upload it as fast as i can so have patience!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Beauty and the Beast

Chapter four

We travelled for several hours. Lumiere tried to talk to me from time to time. He told me about the castle, where I from now on was going to live. He told me about the lands and all the people who worked there. And of course, he told me about the master. I never got an exact description of how he looked. Rather, I got information of how he was as a person. That he was tremendously intelligent and could master the art of manipulation. But he was also very polite and friendly when you got to know that side of him. Lumiere tried at several times to make me understand the importance of having indulgence with his master. That the master has had a rough life and have been alone for a very long time. Sometimes during the travel I almost felt sorry for this master. But then I thought on the fact that he was the one who bought me and took me from my home. Then the pity and compassion disappeared.

At sunset, we arrived at the amazing castle. It truly was a magnificent estate. I was welcomed by a sweet woman who was called Mrs Potts.

``Oh my sweet little thing, you are absolutely adorable! Please follow me and I will tap you a bath and bring you some new clothes.´´

She led me through the enormous castle. I tried to put all the corridors and wings on my mind but after just a few minutes I've already lost myself. Mrs Potts opened two doors in to a beautiful bathroom. I could go behind a jalousie and strip of my old clothes. When I peeped behind the jalousie I could see that Mrs Potts had her back turned against me so I carefully stepped forward and slinked down into the hot water. It was so hot it almost burned, but it was wonderful. Mrs Potts started to scrub all over my body with a sponge and I soon decided to like her. She was a nice older lady who liked to chit-chat. She talked about all kinds of stuff and wouldn't stop praise me with compliments. Later she showed me to a big closet where I could pick anything I wanted to wear. I decided on a nice and simple red dress of silk. Mrs Potts arranged my hair in a way I've never managed to do by myself.

``What a marvellous beauty you are my lady.´´ Mrs Potts said and showed the way to the dining hall. When we got there, I inspected the room. The ceiling was high and the room was warmed up by a big fire. The table and chairs was antique and incredible beautiful. There hanged colourful tapestries along the walls and the table was set with shimmering silverware. Mrs Potts held out a chair for me so I nervously sat down. The room seemed to be empty aside from us two but you could never know. So, I looked around the room but it was completely quieted beside the crackling sounds from the burning tree logs in the fireplace. Mrs Potts left the room with an apology that she had to tend to the kitchen. I sat quiet and calm, and waited. I was nervous about meeting the master of the castle. How would he look? How would he sound? I didn't have to wait very long. After a minute or so a voice could be heard behind the back of my chair.

``Welcome, and please do not turn around just yet.´´

It was a dark and seducing voice that spoked. But at the same time, it sounded animalistic in some mysterious way. Like every word had a small growl to it.

My chair had a tall back so if I wanted to turn around completely I would have to turn my hole upper body around the back of the chair. So, I sat still and tried to breathe calmly. I could hear his steps closer and closer and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I just managed to get a look of it before it slid down my shoulder and my arm. He had walked past so fast that his hand had only rested for a second on my shoulder. But I had managed to see that his hands were coarse and had a thick grey fur growing on them. On each finger, was a big black claw that had touched my skin with such lightness it hadn't even been a mark after it of any kind.

He went alongside the table with his back turned on me. I could only see his big black hair that billowed down his neck. He wore a white shirt and a big cloak that trailed on the floor behind him. I assumed he was pretty tall. Almost two metres (6-7 feet) if I have to guess. He didn't show the slightest detail of his face. It was only his hand that completely soundless touched the candles, carafes and glasses that was nicely set on the table. His hand was big and looked like it was some different mixture of a human hand and that of some kind of animal. He had claws and fur but the fingers looked like human fingers but bigger than usual.

``Im the lord of this castle. And I hope you will like it here.´´

``I hope so to.´´ I said and tried to sound brave and secure on the voice. He stopped in a movement.

``You do?´´ he asked and leaned slightly on his head without showing any profile. All I saw was his big black hair that moved with every movement his head did.

``Yes, I guess that there is no opportunity to change opinion in this kind of matter. And I think it's safe to say that you from now on…. owns me so I hope and beg you to treat me well.´´ I said and tried to sound polite and submissive. I didn't want him to think that I rather talked back and was unsatisfied. Of course, I was unsatisfied but if I didn't show it maybe he would treat me better.

He chuckled in response.

``What an intelligent girl. So, answer me this…. are you afraid right now?´´ he said and picked up a glass of red wine from the table. It looked like he raised it to take a sip but I couldn't be sure.

``For you, no. For what you might do to me, yes.´´ I answered honestly. He was now at his chair that was directed to my direction. Then he chuckled once more.

``Then you could stop be afraid.´´ And with one elegant movement he sat down in his own chair. The movement from standing up to sitting down in the chair did only took one second so I couldn't inspect him before he sat there and looked me right in the eye.

``Because I'm not going to hurt you. Neither physically or mentally.´´ he said and took another sip of his wine.

He seemed to be a strange mix between a man and a wolf. His chest was covered in thick dark grey fur. But it got thinner up on his neck and throat. His head was as presumably covered in the black hair that bellowed down his neck like a lion's mane. His hair continued down next to his pointy ears and created very prominent sideburns. His jaw and jawbones was also they very prominent and sharp. His nose was rather big, but still had a very straight profile and his lips were thin. A couple of thangs were pointing up above the under lip. His eyebrows were big and black without growing together. And beneath them glowed two amber coloured eyes that tensely observed me. I tried not to show any reaction and did my best to hid my emotions. For he was frightening. Yes, he was, but he seemed to be human on the inside and up till now we've had a polite conversation so he didn't seem neither stupid or animalistic.

``I appreciate your kindness my lord.´´

He smiled and nodded contentedly without looking away from me. His eyes were piercing. They glimmered and glittered like gemstones in moonlight and it was so intense that even when I looked down at the table I could feel his eyes stare at me.

``And I appreciate your reaction.´´

When I didn't look at him his voice sounded so dark and almost seductive. It was hard to believe it belonged to a creature like him.

``My reaction, my lord?´´ I asked with curiosity and met his eyes.

``Yes, your reaction. Like the fact that you didn't fainted, screamed or ran away from here. Even that you still refer to me as "my lord"´´

Even if I wanted to look down at the table again I forced myself to keep my eye up. He seemed to appreciate that I treated him like a man even if he didn't look like one at all except for his posture and the way he talked. If I kept looking him in the eye maybe he would see it as a sign that I was not afraid of him.

``I'm very well-mannered. Even if you look… different, we are having a polite conversation that I hope we can continue to have during this dinner.´´

He seemed to think a little before he answered. And I took the opportunity to cast an eye on the glass of wine next to me. I never tasted wine before and even if I was curious I had a feeling I would not like it.

``Yes, my Belle. That I really hope we could continue to have.´´ he answered and gave me a smile before he took another sip of his wine. Then two waiters came in and brought some food to the table. In a couple of seconds, I had a plate in front of me with fried chicken, boiled root fruits and some sauce with it. I smiled and thanked the waiter who only answered me with a weak smile and a nod before both of them disappeared in to the kitchen. The lord immediately started to eat and I had almost expected him to throw himself over the plate and eat like a wolf but instead he handled his cutlery almost more civilised than myself. After a while he initiated a conversation.

``Well Belle, tell me about yourself.´´

I swallowed a piece of chicken and shivered by the good taste that lingered on my tongue.

``What do you want to know?´´

``Well, if you have any interests?, What do you appreciate and not appreciate, your opinions of me and my house or which day that is your birthday? Choose a subject.´´

``You want to know my birthday?´´ I asked rather sceptic.

``You will live most of your life here so when its your birthday I would like to spoil you.´´

I raised one eyebrow. That was something I didn't expect. I could feel how my cheeks burned so they probably had turned red by now, which bothered me.

I didn't want to show any emotions during my first night here. And I didn't know him. Maybe he would change and turned violent later. I decided to take a deep breath and give him the answers he wanted.

``My birthday is the twentieth of may.´´

``Noted.´´ he said and smiled. He seemed to wait for me to continue. So, I did. I told him about my interests in books which led to him telling me about the library that he would like to show me some day. I told him about the working horse back home that I was able to steal a ride from now and then. He then told me that there were three beautiful horses in the stables that I could take for a ride if I wanted to. I told him I appreciated a beautiful rose or a walk in sunshine on a summers day. And that after a ride or a walk on a winters day there was nothing more wonderful but to sit in front of a fire with a good book. He nodded satisfying and asked me to tell him about what I didn't appreciated. Then I told him about the few times I had accompanied my sisters to the village. And how they each time had become irritated with me since the men they were interested in wouldn't leave me alone. So, I said that insistent and excessively flirting behaviour could make me feel uncomfortable. This seemed to make him tense. He didn't smile and his hand was formed into a hard fist. But I continued talking to try to get him in a nicer mood. I complimented on his castle which made him tell me a bit of its history.

The dinner passed on rather quickly and even if it was scary seeing him talk I got used to it rather quickly. He almost looked more like a wolf than a human and to see a half-human- wolf open its mouth and hear words coming out of it was a bit creepy at the start.

So, when the dinner led to an end he stood up and walked up to my chair. He pulled my chair out with ease and I hesitantly stood up. I was a bit scared that he was going to offer his arm or something like that but he didn't. He stood still and smiled a rather mystical smile without letting his teeth show, aside from the ones that always showed up from his under lip. When I stood in front of him I barely reached to his shoulders.

``I'm going to show you to your room now if it feels safe for you Belle?´´ he asked. It felt weird hearing him say my name. He had barely done that during the dinner but to hear a creature like him say your name created a feeling that wasn't very easy to explain. Peculiar I would say. A kind of feeling you get as a child when you see or do something for the very first time and you think it's all so big and fascinating. It felt kind of like that. And for the first time I could see some hesitation in his glimmering eyes. I realised that maybe he didn't feel as confident as he would like to be perceived. Maybe he even was a bit unsecure on the inside. As kind and polite as I was I gave him a small nod.

``Yes please.´´ I answered. He nodded and went ahead out of the dining room. I followed but when we arrived at the corridor he seemed to slow down his pace so that we ended up walking next to each other.

``I'm going to explain some rules that I want you to follow, and even some requests that I would like you to follow but would be your own choice to make.´´

``I'm listening.´´

``For a start, you are allowed to go wherever you like within the castle grounds. But, if you want to leave and go out into the woods I want you to inform me so that I could go with you or send a servant in my place to go with you.´´

I didn't have the courage to ask whether the rule was to guarantee my safety or if it was because he didn't trust me.

``I want us to spend all our meals together unless I don't say anything else. That's a rule. On some occasions, I will propose to keep you company in whatever activity's you would like to engage on during the day. It's a request that you would accept my company when I ask but it's your choice to decline if you want to.

I nodded to what didn't seem to be a complete unreasonable idea. He demanded some amount of my time but was willing to give me some private time too.

``If there's anything you want or need I want you to come to me with it. You are not allowed to ask any of the servants, but you come to me. That's a rule.´´

I nodded in silence. I wasn't too keen on that rule but I didn't feel I had the power to protest. But still, it didn't seem as bad as I had pictured it in my mind on the way here.

``If you are feeling ill I want you to inform me at an instant. Or at least send one of my servants to inform me.´´

``You care about my health?´´ I asked a bit sceptical.

He stopped and looked at me with those amber coloured eyes. His face looked very serious.

``My goal is for you to feel better here than you have ever felt before. So yes, your health is of great importance to me.´´

I nodded vaguely to him but didn't answered. He seemed to be content with the silence I gave because he continued on to a double door and stopped in front of it.

``My last words is a request and not a rule.´´

I nodded once more to show that I understood.

``This door leads to one of your bedrooms.´´ he said and paused.

``One of them?´´ I asked, felling a slight wondering. Did I have several?

``Yes, you have two bedrooms that you can use. This one is yours and only yours. But do you see the double doors down there in this corridor?´´ he said and pointed down the corridor. I peeked down the hall and at the end was a slightly bigger double door above a little stair of three steps.

``That's my bedroom, that I would be more than happy to share with you.´´

``Do you have more than one bed inside?´´ I asked a bit sceptically since it sounded a bit weird. Why not have the other one in a guestroom or something. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. Then I realised how stupid I was.

``Oh…´´ was all I could say.

``No, I only have one bed inside of there, but its big enough for five people to sleep in. My request is that you in some time would like to share my bed but as I said before, it's a request and therefore your decision.´´

I nodded and looked down at the floor. I really hoped he wouldn't become violent if I refused. I could see a picture before me, how he completely changed his personality and grabbed a hold of me and dragged me to his room. But when I dared to meet his eyes again he didn't even look irritated. He looked rather more hesitating.

``As I said it's only a request and I do fully understand if you would like to spend your first night here alone.´´ he said and I felt that I really should thank him for this.

``I thank you for your generosity. Regarding your offer I would like to humbly say no. I hope you don't mind but my first night I would rather want to spend alone.´´

He didn't show any emotion in that weird face of his. He only gave me a very small smile. But I could hint some small piece of disappointment in his eyes that the rest of his face refused to show.

``Of course my Belle. I will however stay just down the hall and I look forward to our breakfast tomorrow.´´ he said and made a polite bow. I thought that maybe he would want to say goodbye in some way but he just gave me a small smile before he headed down the hall to his own bedroom.

I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. I let my eyes sweep over the room and I could see it was a rather big room with a beautiful big bed at the shorter side of the room. There hang wonderful tapestries along the walls, similar to the ones in the dining hall and tall curtains adorned the windows. There were two closets at the other side of the room and I became curious if I could find some nightgown in there. I found a nice white nightgown that reached my knees and it seemed to be a right size so I decided to try it on. After I got dressed I got into the bed.

The sheets smelled good and felt nice against my cheek. I folded my legs closer to the rest of my body and started to think about this castle and its peculiar lord. Lumiere had been right about one thing back home. It didn't matter how much money there was in that coffin. It was a very small amount compared to this castle´s worth. But it would be enough for my family to have a nice home again. They could move to a smaller mansion. Dad would be able to hire some servants so that my brothers could have the time for studies. My sisters could get spoiled again with dresses, jewellery's and good food like they loved to do before dad lost everything. And dad would maybe be able to get his business on the right track again.

I haven't had any opportunity to think about what he had done and how he had reacted back at the farm. He had almost seemed unreachable when he and Lumiere arrived. At least he had tried to make Lumiere change his mind, but still. Even so he had sold me, and even more terrifying he had seen the lord before deciding. He knew what he sold me to. I felt so extremely betrayed. Even if the lord seemed very civilised he was still a monster. Dad had, with his eyes on the gold sold me to a monster. Not until now came the tears. I have been strong and hid all the big feelings and emotions away but now they showed up with full force. I decided to try and be strong and positive about my new life as a possession to a monster… in the morning. But now, during this night with my face deep into the pillow I would scream out all my frustration and cry until there were no more tears.

*************************AUTHORS NOTE************

Okey, sorry for taking so long! It takes a lot longer translating all this text than i thought at the beginning. But im really trying my best alongside school, job and having a social life.

Sooooooo, Belle is at the castle and finally you get a picture of how the beast looks like in this version. Think like Teen wolf meet mr Grey. Very animalistic but in the same time very handsome and very intelligent.

Nothing makes me more happier than reviews or just see someone follow this story. I appreciate it a lot!

Im at least free from school during the summer so im really gonna try my best at getting the next chapter up by the end of august. In the next chapter Belle is getting a lot braver during her stay at the castle, but she´s also going to meet a side of the Beast she wish she had´nt... Stay tuned!


End file.
